


Eileen and Cas' excellent bitch-fest

by Desirae



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bunker Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, M/M, PDA, season 15 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: Cas and Eileen complain to each other about their boyfriends.  And eat comfort food.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 39
Kudos: 333





	Eileen and Cas' excellent bitch-fest

It was hard being in love with a Winchester. Anyone who had ever attempted a relationship with one could attest to that; well, not really Sam, Castiel supposed, considering most if not all of his past partners were dead.

Castiel sighed, digging his spoon deeper into the jar of peanut butter and jelly. What a great invention. _Half peanut butter and half grape jelly in one container, all for his sulking pleasure_ , he thought as he wrapped his lips around another delicious bite. He didn’t even look up when Eileen plopped in the chair across from him, with a McDonald’s bag in front of her and a defiant smile on her face. Castiel’s chuckled softly when she brought out not one, but two bacon, egg and cheese McMuffins. He laughed harder when he realized they were _both_ for her. Sam didn’t push his clean-living lifestyle on Eileen, but somehow, he managed to make her feel guilty about it anyway, sometimes.

“I love Sam, but sometimes I want to punch him in the face,” she said with no preamble, signing along, before unwrapping her artery-clogging breakfast for two and taking a large bite. She humming happily. “He worries about _everything_. He wants to talk everything to death and never wants to just… do!”

It had been a few months since Eileen’s return, and less since Dean had prayed for his forgiveness to Cas, sparking an epic coming together over a decade in the making. Dean had finally, _finally_ said what he wanted and what he wanted was Cas. It had been the happiest moment of his life, and if it weren’t for what had happened with Jack, Castiel was sure he would have been taken by the empty as soon as he and Dean’s lips collided. He was in love, and he was _satisfied_ , but-

“I love Dean, but sometimes I want to handcuff him to the steering wheel and make him listen to Taylor Swift on repeat. While _I drive_ ," he added, " until he stops treating me like a child,” said Castiel. _“Sammy’n I will handle this one, Cas. You just take some time_ ,” he mimicked Dean’s voice. Castiel took an ambitious spoonful of sticky sweetness and was grateful when Eilleen reached in her fast-food bag and produced two small Orange juice bottles and tossed one to Cas. He nodded his head in thanks over a mouthful of the tangy drink, enjoying the taste and unsticking his tongue from the roof of his mouth. Since he was slowly becoming human, food had begun to taste less like molecules which to his amusement had made Dean both happy and sad, because it meant Dean could cook his favorite foods for Cas, but couldn’t steal from his plate as much anymore. 

The silence was companionable as they ate, Castiel switching things up by grabbing the box of saltines that Dean had picked up for him and pulling out a sleeve.

Eileen crumpled up the first wrapper and tossed it into the take out bag. “It’s like, we chase monsters for a living, I died once already, so sue me if I want to enjoy my second chance without having to have a half an hour discussion on our feelings and my consent every damn time,” her fingers flew as she talked, irritation obvious.

Castiel crunched into a cracker, brushing crumbs that fell off of the front of the black tee-shirt he’d taken from Dean’s side of the drawer. “Sam is a worrier. And consent is a big thing with him. He’s had his choices stolen too many times to ever risk that with you,” Castiel reminded her as he often did when they had one of these bunker-kitchen Pow Wows.

“Yeah, well,” Eileen signed, “you know Dean is only being overprotective because you’ve died on him so many times,” it was said with a smirk, but wasn’t any less true. “He shows his fear of losing you the only way he knows how.”

“By treating me like an incompetent child with no fighting skills?”

“By mother-henning you the way you do for a family that you love,” Eileen said and Castiel could only grunt around his mouthful of PB&J. He knew she was right. Dean didn’t show his love and affection so much with words as he did actions. Like the way, he knew to stock up these crackers because for some reason, bread still had too many molecules. And the way he always made sure there were extra fuzzy socks in the bureau for him because since the process of falling began, Castiel’s aversion to temperature had made itself drastically known with cold toes against Dean’s warm bowed-legs at night. And, if he admitted it, Dean showed his feelings by suggesting after Cas’ near-miss with a Pishtaco, that he'd rest up and continue with the cataloging of the endless amounts of cursed or useful artifacts housed in the immense bunker.

Castiel nearly snickered when he heard the loud metal of a closing door, and Eileen scrambled to shove her McDonald’s bag in the trash.

“Cas,” he heard the _dulcet_ tones of his love bellow and rolled his eyes affectionately.

“In the kitchen,” he called back, heart skipping just a little bit when Dean came around the corner and leaned on the doorjamb, a Walmart bag in hand and a sheepish look on his face as he smiled at Castiel.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel greeted, with a smile of his own, and Dean took that as an invitation to come closer, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Castiel’s stubbled cheek. 

“We stopped on the way back from the hunt. Got you new boots and a coat,” Dean murmured against his skin, pulling back to swipe at some crumbs on Castiel’s bottom lip, with his thumb. “It’s getting colder and you’re feeling it now. You need better shoes than those things,” he said, nudging his foot against Cas’, “not gonna lose you to frostbite or hypothermia of all things,” the words were light and gruff and Castiel only melted a little bit, reaching to pull Dean into a peanut butter flavored kiss that was probably a little more tongue than Eileen needed to see. 

When Dean drew back, his moss-green eyes were soft and his lips were flushed and plump, and he relaxed his shoulders, knowing his boorish attitude from before he and Sam left on the salt and burn was forgiven.

Dean cleared his throat as he turned to focus on Eileen who was watching them with an amused expression on her face.

“So, Sammy went to gas the truck and he wants you to pack a bag. Something about a spontaneous surprise?” Dean said as he urged Cas to push his chair back enough for Dean to settle on his firm thighs, draping an arm casually around the back of Cas’ neck. One thing that had surprised Castiel once they had officially decided to be together, was Dean’s absolute lack of care when it came to public displays of affection. Castiel suspected he was a little touch-starved, and now that Dean had given himself permission to have what he wanted, the hunter didn’t plan to go hungry again. “He’ll be back in ten.”

Eileen jumped up with a little clap and raced from the room to pack her bag and Castiel knew Sam was forgiven too.

“Didja miss me, even though I pissed you off?” Dean asked when they were alone again, and Castiel arched a brow in the way he knew made Dean’s breath hitch. He brought his hands around to settle around Dean’s hips and gave him a considering look.

“Perhaps,” he finally said, allowing himself to be drawn into an indulgent kiss, barely lifting a hand in goodbye when Eilleen popped her head back in the kitchen to tell them she was leaving. No doubt they’d be doing this again, the next time Sam or Dean pissed them off.

It was hard being in love with a Winchester, but as Castiel let Dean show him without words how much he, in turn, was loved, Castiel knew it was worth it.

The end

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
